Renaitre pour mieux vivre
by Renaitre-pour-mieux-vivre-96
Summary: Tentation, Edward part.  Dévastée Par plusieurs évènements elle part chez sa sœur qui est elle aussi un vampire. Elle tomberas dans les bras d'Alex. Plus tard elle devra retourner a Fork. Et devra tout dévoiler son passé aux Cullens. Résumé nul venez lire
1. Prologue

_**Prologue :**_

_**Je ne savais pas qu'un voyage pouvait autant changer une vie.  
Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
Dans mon ancienne vie, c'était une succession de journée interminable, tous sa parce que j'ai été privée de ma deuxième famille plus particulièrement de mon adonis, ma drogue, le seul et unique qui as touché mon cœur, de plus c'est un vampire.  
Je n'étais plus rien sans lui.  
Alors, mon père as décidé de me faire faire un voyage chez ma sœur et sont fiancer qui habite aux Caraïbes qui as bien changé depuis la dernière fois.  
Et qui m'ont fait de venir l'une des leurs.**_

_**Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, mais appelez moi Bella et je sis un vampire nouveau-née dotée d'immense pouvoir.**_

_**Deux mois après le départ de Bella, Charlie se fait hospitaliser.  
Obliger de revenir a Forks Bella et sa sœur reviennent mais pas toute seules pendant son voyage Bella se fait transformer par Alex, il lui redonne le sourire et sortent ensemble depuis 1 mois.  
Heureuse d'être avec lui elle en aurait presque oublié Edward mais celui-ci est lui aussi de retour au ber caille.  
Les deux hommes ou plutôt les deux vampires se font une lutte sans merci pour gagner le cœur de la belle Bella.  
Es ce que Edward va ressortir avec Bella ou va telle rester avec Alex?**_


	2. Chapitre 1: Dur retour à la réalitée

_**Dur retour à la réalité**_

_**Depuis que je suis vampire, je suis en quelque sorte soulagée, je commence à les oublier, l'oublier lui.  
Quand j'ai rencontré Alex tous mes problèmes ont commencés à s'évaporer.  
Ma sœur et moi étions en train de chasser notre met préféré, le requin, ce grand prédateur des océans, mais avec nous il passe pour une proie ce qui est très amusant.  
Ah oui j'ai oubliée, nous n'avons pas les yeux dorés mais d'un bleu/violet.  
Après notre chasse nous remontions sur notre voilier pour passer inaperçues, je me dirigeais vers la cabine quand je remarquai que j'avais un appelle en absence sur mon portable, je pris les décisions de rappeler:**_

**"Hôpital de Forks, que puis-je faire pour vous?  
-Bonjours vous avez appelé et je n'ai pas pu répondre et je voulais savoir la cause.  
-Puis-je savoir votre nom?  
-Swan  
-Ah, votre père a été admis ce matin, il a eu un infarctus mais il s'en est sortit.  
_Un hoquet de stupeur remonta de ma gorge._  
-Merci beaucoup."  
_D'un coup je raccrochais et appelais ma sœur pour lui expliquer la situation :_  
« maria, je rentre à Forks !  
-Que ce passe t'il tu t'es disputée avec Alex...? je la coupais de suite.  
-Non, non je suis très bien avec Alex...  
-Alors pourquoi tu pars ?  
-Charlie a eu un infarctus, _un hoquet de stupeur sortit de sa gorge._  
-Je viens avec toi, il faut juste réserver les billets d'avions. »**

**« D'accord » _fut tout ce que je puisse répondre tellement j'avais peur pour Charlie._**

**_Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose je ne le supporterais pas. D'abord les Cul..., Bella tu t'es promis de les oublier ils t'ont fait trop de mal avec ta fa... Bella c'est ton passé oublie-le et regarde devant toi._  
_Nous démarrâmes le bateau et partîmes en trombe pour retournés a la villa. Notre grande villa ou plutôt notre manoir du XIXème siècle. Elle n'est pas du tout comme celle des Cul... mais Bella arrête avec eux, ils t'ont abandonnés oublie-les. Heureusement qu'Alex est là._  
_Nous arrivâmes devant le manoir, je me suis mit à courir a vitesse vampirique en faisant un grand vent a mon amour qui ce précipitas derrière moi dans notre chambre._**

**« Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie?  
- Je fais ma valise pour retourner à Forks, mon père a eu un infarctus. Maria et moi devons vite partir » dis-je paniquée  
_Il m'embrassa tendrement ce qui me détendit. N'ayant pas besoins de respirer notre baiser s'éternisât. Il mit fin a notre moment de bonheurs ce qui me fit grogner et lui rire._  
« Je trouve que tu es un peu trop gourmande,_ rigola t-il_  
-Bah en même temps tu es rien qu'à moi donc je peux en profiter.  
- J'ai une idée !  
-Dis toujours sa peux m'intéresser.  
-Et bien pour ne pas faire souffrir mon cœur mort je pourrais venir avec toi !  
- Mais c'est une idée géniale ! Tu as entendue Maria !_ Criai-je_  
-c'est notée, mais dépêcher-vous !  
-Ok »**

**_Nous faisions nos valise quand ma sœur disais au revoir a son chère et tendre ils sont trop mignon tous les deux. Nous partîmes tous les 3 pour l'aéroport et je regardais notre belle ile. Nous embarquâmes dans l'avion, mais j'étais très stresser de revoir Jacob et tout les habitants de Forks. Et si ils se posaient des questions, sur ma nouvelle apparence j'ai tellement peur de ce qui va se passer. Alex dut remarquer ce qui ce passais car il me prit dans ses bras me faisant des cercles dans le dos pour me rassurer._  
_Nous atterrissages a Port Angeles. Nous descendions de l'avion et la plait de mon cœur mort qui avais mit deux mois à cicatriser ce recouvras._  
_C'est un dur retour à la réalité._**


	3. CH2: Quand mon cauchemar devient réel

**Quand mon cauchemar devint réel**

**Point de vue d'Alice:  
Depuis notre départ de Forks, nous avons beaucoup : Esmée et Carlisle ont comme perdu une fille pour eux, Emmett ne rigole plus, Rosalie s'en veux d'avoir été vache avec elle, Jasper a des remord pour l'anniversaire de Bella et doit supporter les humeurs de tout le monde, quand a moi ma meilleure amie et ma sœur je n'aurais jamais du écouter Edward avec cette «rupture brutale », qui a souffert le plus dans cette histoire. Il ne sourit plus comme quand il était avec Bella, il sort de sa chambre que pourchasser limite pour aller au lycée, ne joue plus au piano.  
Nous étions dans le salon quand a notre occupation respective j'eus une vision, je sentis d'abord de l'inquiétude puis de la joie. Sa fait deux mois que j'essayais temps bien que mal d'avoir une vision de Bella. Quand je rouvris les yeux six autres paires me fixaient avec inquiétude jusqu'à quelqu'un prenne la parole :  
-Raconte moi ce que tu as vue, me dit Jasper j'étais tellement chambouler qu'un seul mot sortit de ma bouche  
-Bella ! Dis-je tous me regardaient les yeux pétillants  
-Comment ça tu as vue Bella je croyais que tu ne pouvais plus avoir des visions d'elle, me dit Carlisle  
-Elle était dans la forêt avec d'autres personnes. Tous les trois avaient l'air d'être des vampires. Ils me regardèrent tous l'air ahuri, pas besoin du don d'Edward on pouvait savoir ce qu'ils pensaient *Comment on a partir et la laisser en danger*.  
-Mais j'ai un doute ! Rajoutai-je  
-Explique ce que tu pense. Dit Edward  
-Ils n'ont pas les yeux or, ils me regardaient dégouter, ni les yeux rouge sang mais d'un bleu/violet je n'avais jamais vu ça !  
-Mais ils mangent quoi alors ? dit Emmett  
-Je ne sais pas mais tout peut être possible, mais moi je pense qu'il faut retourner à Forks pour en être sûr ! Dit Carlisle en reprenant son air sérieux. »  
Nous préparions nos valises dans nos chambres quand je fus interrompu par mon imbécile de frère.  
« Pourquoi me cache tu tes pensée ? Je ne voulais pas lui dire que Bella avais refait sa vie avec un autre vampire.  
-C'est parce que je prévois une surpris à Jasper pour notre retour à Forks et comme tu va être choqué je garde mes pensée pour moi. Dis-je faussement convaincu par ce que je venais de dire.  
-Je sais que tu mens, mais tôt ou tard je le serai »  
Sur ce il partit de ma chambre me laissant enfin tranquille pour terminer mes valises, pour retrouver ma meilleure amie.**

Point de vue d'Edward :  
Comment avais-je pus ? Comment avais-je pus l'abandonnée alors qu'elle avait besoin de nous. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Je suis tellement heureux de la revoir, je crois que c'est noël avant l'heure. Mais si elle ne veut pas me revoir, je serai vraiment abattu, je la comprendrai si elle ne veut pas. Préparent ma valise, plein de question fusaient dans mon esprit. Après nous devions tous descendre dans le salon sous les ordres de Carlisle pour savoir ce que devions faire arriver là-bas.  
« Tout d'abord vous devriez retourner au lycée, pour que les habitant ne ce pose pas de question. Si vous croiser Bella ou des vampires ne chercher pas les ennuis nous ne sommes pas revenu a Forks pour ce battre.  
-Pff ! Bella ne pas faire de mal a une mouche ! Pouffa Emmett. Jazz je pari 100 dollars je bats Bella a un combat tu me suis ?  
-Et moi je pari 100 dollars du contraire. Ajouta Jasper  
-Alice a tu vu si Bella a un don ? Demanda Esmée  
-Oui, l'homme peut changer d'apparence, Bella et la femme ont tous les pourvoir qu'elles désirent et elles se battent vraiment bien. Enuméra Alice. Nous la regardions avec un air de terreur.  
-Je crois que je vais gagner mon pari hein Emmett. Rigola Jasper pendant ce temps Carlisle reprenais son sérieux.  
- Bon c'est décider nous partons ce soir pour arrivés demain matin a la villa de Forks.»  
Je me levais et partis chasser pour réfléchir. Je suis tellement heureux de revoir Bella. Cela faisais deux mois qu'aucun sourire c'était formé sur mon visage maintenant tous va changer. Mais elle n'est plus humaine on lui a pris son âme l'une des seules choses que je ne voulais pas qui se réalise c'est produite.  
Mon cauchemar est devenu réel.


	4. CH3: Longue attente enfin réconpensée

**Longue attente enfin récompensée**

**Point de vue Carlisle :  
Nous avions décidé de faire notre retour a Forks deux semaines avant celui de Bella, pour que les habitant ne ce pose pas de question. L'hôpital avait accepté de me reprendre, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et Edward étaient retourné au lycée. Petit à petit tout redevenais normal enfin pratiquement.  
J'étais dans mon bureau, à l'hôpital quand mon biper ce mit à sonner, je regardais ce qui était inscrit « infarctus ». Je me dépêchais d'aller en salle de réanimation. Et là, le choque... c'est Charlie le père de Bella je comprends maintenant... après quelque minute, Charlie était dans un état stable. Je me dirigeais vers l'accueil.  
« Avez-vous prévenus la famille du chef Swan ?  
-J'ai appelé sa fille, mais elle ne répond pas... Mais nous fûmes interrompus par le téléphone.  
-Hôpital de Forks, que puis-je faire pour vous?**

-Puis-je savoir votre nom ?

-Ah votre père a été admis ce matin, il a eu un infarctus mais il s'en a sortit »Quoi mais c'est Bella ! Une question ne faisait que de me traverser l'esprit :  
« C'est la fille du chef ?  
-Oui elle arrive demain avec sa sœur.  
-Elle a une sœur ?  
-oui elle vit au Caraïbes avec son fiancer un riche héritier.  
-Je ne savais pas.  
-C'est normal car quand sa fille lui a annoncé qu'elle partait et qu'elle venait de ce fiancer le chef Swan c'est mis dans une colère noir et il est d'habitude très protecteur envers ses filles. Il n'aime pas en reparler c'est une très mauvaise époque de sa vie.  
-Ça se comprend. »  
Je terminais mon service et partis en trombe à la villa. Moi qui d'habitude conduisais vite, là, s'étais pire. Arrivé à la villa, tout le monde étais dans le salon. Alice avais du avoir une vision :  
« Bella arrivent demain matin et la femme qu'a vu Alice avec elle c'est sa sœur, ils font partis du clan des caraïbes.  
-je savais bien qu'elle avait des ressemblances. Ajouta Alice fière d'elle  
-Oui j'en ai entendu parler de ce clan je crois qu'ils font partis des clans les plus puissant car les individus qui en font partis on des dons très puissant. Il y a même des gens qui disent qu'ils sont plus puissant que les Volturis. Dit Jasper songeur  
- Pourquoi on n'en a pas entendus parler s'ils sont aussi puissants ? Questionna Emmett  
-Ils n'aiment pas que l'on parle d'eux. » Rajoutais-je

Point de vue Bella :  
Nous venions de récupérez nos valises, mais il nous fallait aussi des voiture, cette pensée fit sourire ma sœur.  
« Je t'ai pris ta voiture favorite une Bugatti Veyron grand sport blanche pour toi et Alex, moi je me suis pris Ferrari California noire pour moi.  
-Merci frangine ! »Elle déteste quand je l'appelle comme ça se qui me fit encore plus rire en voyant la tête qu'elle nous faisait.  
Nous montâmes dans nos voiture respective pour l'appartement mais devant un feu rouge la tentation était trop grande, je voulais voir se que mon cadeau avais dans le ventre. Maria était juste à coter de moi la fenêtre ouverte et je lui demandai :  
« Ca te dit de tester nos voiture en faisant une petite course ? Et oui je suis devenue une grande fane de vitesse et de super car, beaucoup de chose on changée chez moi.  
-Pourquoi pas sa me donneras une chance plus de te ratatiner. Rigola-t-elle  
-Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil et profond. » Le feu passa au vert je partis en trombe mais elle avait oublié que j'avais plus de puissance sous la carrosserie.  
Mais sa voiture est plus léger et me rattrapa sans me doubler. Le résultat des courses c'est que je gagnais la course même si la fin était serrer quand je vue l'appartement j'en eu le souffle coupé. Il est très spatiaux, notre cuisine , notre salon et nos chambre celle de Maria et la notre. Nous ne voulions pas envahir l'espace personnel de Charlie, on ne pouvait pas lui révéler notre vraie nature.  
« Maria sa te dit une séance de shoping ? Et oui je ne suis plus allergique aux boutiques de mode  
-J'arrive ! »Deux seconde plus tard nous étions dans la California.  
A Port Angeles, nous passions chez toutes les grandes marques : Gucci, D&G, Dior, Louis Vuitton, Channel, Lotus, Diesel et d'autre marque aussi chic. Quand nous nous dirigions vers la vitrine de la bijouterie Guess, je devenais de marbre. Alice était là, sa veux dire qu'ils sont là, qu'il est là. Maria dût voir ma détresse car me chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille que seul moi pouvais entendre :  
« Utilise ton don pour changer d'apparence. » Je la remerciais d'un clin d'œil. Après avoir changé de visage, j'entrais dans la bijouterie. J'étais tellement occupé à chercher la perle rare, que je n'entendis pas les pas qui ce dirigeais vers moi :  
« On ne dit plus bonjours à sa meilleure amie qu'on n'a pas vue depuis 2 mois ? A ses mots je sursautais.  
-Excusez-moi mais vous devez faire erreur.  
-Me l'a fait pas Bella ton odeur de freesias t'a trahis. J'étais à découvert alors autant lui dire. Elle fut surprise quand je retrouvais mon vrai visage.  
- Autant ne pas te le cacher.  
- Que fais-tu ici ? Me questionna-t-elle  
-Je fais du shopping, quel question ! Elle parut surprise de ma réponse  
-Je rêve c'est qui t'y a emmenez de force ici ?  
-Ma sœur ! Enfin c'est moi qui lui ai demandé.  
-Tu m'étonneras toujours. Rigola-t-elle  
-Depuis quand vous êtes de retour a Forks ?  
-Cela va bientôt faire deux semaines.  
-Pour te faire pardonner tu viens faire les boutiques avec moi. Un sourire naissait sur son beau visage lutin  
-Bien sur que je viens.  
-De toute façon c'est un ordre.  
-Hum hum !  
-Ah je t'avais oublié.  
-Comment tu traite ta sœur. C'est très gentil.  
-Mais tu c'est bien que je le fait exprès. Alice je te présente ma sœur Maria. Maria je te présente ma meilleure amie Alice. A ses mots le sourire d'Alice s'intensifia.  
-Enchantée. Répondis Maria  
-De même. Rajouta Alice ».  
Après avoir terminé de dévaliser les boutiques nous invitions Alice à passer la soirée chez nous. Je savais qu'elle avait plein de questions à me poser. Je lui fis le tour du propriétaire, nous arrivions à la fin de la visite ma chambre, ma chambre. Elle se mit à contempler les deux grandes portes de mon dressing, m'interrogeant du regard pour rentrer je lui fis un signe de la main comme quoi je lui donnais l'autorisation. Deux seconde après qu'elle soit rentrée je l'entendis crier :  
« Ah ! Cria-t-elle  
-Je sais il est petit mais t'inquiète pas celui qui est au Caraïbes est trois foie plus grand. La rassurai-je  
-Mais le mien est plus petit. Tu as bien changée depuis le temps.  
-Tout le monde me le dit.  
-Je commence à croire que l'on aurait du te transformer il y bien longtemps.  
- Tu ne voulais pas me poser des questions ? Désoler mais il y en a certaine que je ne pourrais pas te répondre. Ce sera trop dur pour moi.  
- Je comprends. Pourquoi tu as les yeux d'un bleu/violet ?  
-Je ne chasse pas comme vous, moi j'ai plutôt un penchant vers le requin.  
-Tu as un don ?  
-Oui, je peu avoir tout les dons possible. Je ne vais pas te faire la liste.  
-Ce sont les quels tes préférés  
- Les 4 éléments, redevenir humaine et léviter  
-Tu as trouvée quelqu'un la bas ?  
-Oui je suis Alex depuis 1 mois, il m'a transformée. Je te le présenterais plus tard il est partis chasser.  
-Pourquoi il t'a transformée ?  
-Il m'a trouvée dans un sale état, je venais de sauter de la falaise, j'étais au bout du rouleau. A cette pensée, la plaie de mon cœur se rouvrit.  
-Oh je suis tellement désoler, je n'aurais pas dut. Raconte moi ce qui c'est passer pendant notre absence. Je ne pouvais pas c'était trop dur  
-Alice sa fait trop mal, je ne peux pas. Une larme commençait à descendre le long de ma joue.  
-Ça peux faire beaucoup de bien d'en parler, tu sais.  
-D'accord mais n'en parle à personne, surtout pas a lui.  
-Je te le promet  
-Merci alors tout sa a commencer quand il est partit de la forêt...


	5. CH4

**Confession a une meilleure amie retrouvée**

**Point de vue de Bella  
« Ne le dit à personne s'il te plait. La suppliai-je  
-Je te le promets.  
-Ho Alice tu m'as manquée je n'en pouvais plus je devais me confier a quelqu'un et tu m'as manqué.  
-Moi aussi tu m'as manquée, je suis désolé pour tout se qui c'est passé, ton agression par Victoria, ta fa... a ses mots mon cœur se fendit en deux.  
-Non Alice sa fait trop mal ne le dit pas s'il te plaît ! La suppliai-je à nouveaux. Elle me prit dans ses bras et j'éclatais en sanglot avec de vraies larmes.  
-Oublie le passée et regarde l'avant ! Je sais que sa a été dur mais il faut faire face. »**

**Je ne sais plus combien nous sommes resté dans les bras l'une de l'autre mais j'étais heureuse. Je sentis une délicieuse odeur que je reconnus tout de suite c'était Alex, mon Alex. Je me détachai des bras glacés maintenant tiède d'Alice. Pour accueillir mon ange tombé du ciel. Suivis d'Alice nous nous dirigions dans le salon ou il était assis. Je lui sautais dans les bras pour l'embrasser, ce que je fis 2 seconde après, Il répondit a mon baisé avec enthousiaste mais je le sentis se retenir. Je pris la décision de mettre fin a notre étreinte chaleureuse pour lui poser une question :**

**« Que se passe-t-il ?  
-David a eu un problème. Tom a retrouvée une humaine blessée par un requin et ils ont transformée. Ta sœur et moi on y va pour les aider.  
-D'accord, mais reviens moi vite.  
-Tu aurais oublié de me présentée. me dit Alice.  
-Oh désolée, Alice je te présente Alex, Alex je te présente Alice Cullen.  
-Heureux de rencontrer la meilleure amie de mon amour.  
-Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te rencontrer.  
-Alex, le jet nous attend.  
- Oui, laisse-moi juste le temps de dire au revoir à ma moitié.  
-Au revoir mon ange, Promis je te reviens vite.  
-Au revoir et fait attention à toi je n'ai qu'une vrai petite sœur.  
-De toute façon il y a Serena et Helena qui pourrons me remplacer. Plaisantai-je  
-Oui mais elles ne sont pas aussi casse pied que toi.  
-Je sais mais je peux me faire battre. Bon allez-y vous aller loupés l'avion. » Ils partirent pour l'aéroport il devait être 2 heure du matin.  
« Alice sa te dit d'aller au lycée ensemble ?  
-Je serais ravie mais je n'ai pas mes affaires.  
-il a deux solutions : 1sois je télé transporte a la villa ou la solution 2 je te prête des affaires  
-Je préfère que tu me télé transporte.  
-Ok mais par contre je nous télé transporte dans ta chambre et je vais me rendre invisible, si il y a quelqu'un tu le fait partir.  
-D'accord allons y.  
- Donne-moi ta main. »**

**Point de vue d'Alice :  
Nous arrivâmes dans ma chambre et je trouvais Jasper allongé sur le lit il était inquiet, quand il me vue il accouru vers moi pour me serrez dans ses bras :  
« Alice tu nous as fait peur tu étais ou ?  
-Tu comprendras au lycée je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer alors sort de la chambre merci, je t'aime.  
-Mais Alice...  
-Pas de mais tu sors, et dit à tout le de ne pas s'approcher de ma chambre ou je leur fait la tête au carré. »Il partit en grognant, et Bella apparut l'air étonnée :  
« Tu es directe toi !  
-Je sais mais c'est comme sa que l'on se fait obéir. Rigolai-je  
-Bon on prend ce qui te faut. » Nous entendions des bruite plusieurs pas c'est surement ma famille qui voulais voir Bella.  
« Alice laisse nous entrer on sait que Bella est là.  
-Elle n'est pas là.  
-Alors pourquoi on sent son odeur.  
-J'étais avec elle depuis que je suis partit faire du shopping, j'ai son odeur sur moi.  
- Alors laisse-nous entrer » Tout d'un coup j'entendis les pensée de Bella  
*Laisse les entrer je me rends invisible* Je lui fis un signe de tête et ouvris la porte :  
« Vous voyer il y a pas Bella.  
-Pourquoi tu as fait tes affaires ? me demanda Rose  
-Je retourne chez elle on va en cour ensemble elle m'a prêtée un de ses don pour revenir chez elle. Je sentis Bella me toucher donc je pris mon affaire.  
-On se voit en cour mon cœur. Dit Jasper.  
-A plus tard. » Et Bella et moi nous transportions chez elle.  
« Tu va faire comment avec Jake?  
-Je voulais aller le voir en rentrant du lycée tu veux venir avec moi ?  
-Ca ne me dérange pas, c'est toujours un plaisir de t'aider,  
-Que ferais-je sans toi ?  
-Je me le demande bien. » Rigolais-je**

**Bella avait traversée tant d'épreuve on voyait qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert mais elle est devenu très forte de caractère, je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle est heureuse avec Alex qui a l'aire très charment même si je préférai qu'elle soi avec mon frère, mais il a perdu sa confiance pour qu'elle lui pardonne il va falloir de la patience même beaucoup de patiente. J'ai retrouvée ma meilleure amie, ma sœur j'ai souffert de notre départ, mais je l'ai retrouvée. Toute la soirée on a discutées de tout et de rien. On a bien rigolé. Quand je me suis rendu de l'heure je lui dis :**

**« Bella il faut que tu te change on va être en retard !  
-Tu ne changeras jamais Alice.» Nous rigolâmes en cœur. Dès qu'elle fut prête, nous nous descendions de l'immeuble et je vue une magnifique voiture.  
« C'est la tienne ? Dis-je en désignant le super car.  
-Oui, pourquoi ?  
-On peut dire que sa te change de ta vielle Chevrolet.  
-Je sais, je comprends Edward quand il se moquait de ma conduite. Avec moi maintenant c'est un dépaysement total. »  
Nous montâmes dans la voiture et partions en trombe au lycée.**

**Point de vue Bella :  
Nous arrivons dans le parking du lycée et je reconnus sa Volvo notre arrivée ne fus pas discrète mais bon, j'ai pris l'habitude.**

**« Je sort en première d'accord ?  
-Ok. »  
Alice sortis de la voiture en première, moi je la suivis et tout le monde se retournais pour voir le propriétaire de la voiture et furent surpris en me découvrant. Ils furent surpris de ma présence.  
« Tu manges avec nous à midi ?  
-Pourquoi pas ! Je vais au secrétariat. »**

**Ca me feras du bien de toute façon je suis avec Alex. Je m'en fiche de lui. Je m'avançais vers le secrétariat et la curiosité l'emporta sur la raison j'activais mon don de lire dans les pensées.  
*Arizona as bien changée*  
*On voit que son voyage lui as fait du bien, mais je me demande comment sa va se passer avec Edward* Angéla  
Moi aussi je me demande. Après être sortit du secrétariat pour justifier mon absence, Mike m'abordât :**

**« Bella sa fait un bail.  
-Oui je sais ça fait un mois.  
-Tu as bien changée.  
-Je sais tout le monde me le dit en ce moment.  
-Sa te dirai de venir manger avec nous comme au bon vieux temps ?  
-Désolée je mange avec les Cullen à midi.  
-Alors vous êtes de nouveaux ensemble toi et Cullen ?  
-Non c'est du passé je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre maintenant. Dis-je .Je vis dans ses yeux de la joie que je ne sois plus avec Edward, mais de la tristesse que j'ai trouvée un autre.  
-Tu as quoi comme cour? Me questionna-t-il pour changer de sujet.  
-Anglais et toi?  
-Pareille je t'accompagne.  
-Avec plaisir. »  
La matinée passa plus vite que je le pensais. Le moment tant redoutée arriva à grand pas : la cafétéria. A près avoir franchis la porte du self je vis Alice me faire de grand signe, mais dès que je vis Edward je ne pouvais plus les rejoindre.  
*Alice je ne peux pas je suis désoler*  
Je vis Mike et les autres à une autre table, c'est mieux que rien. Après avoir pris ne bouteille d'eau et une pomme, je m'avançai vers eux.  
« Je peut manger avec vous ?  
-Je croyais que tu mangeais avec les Cullen. Dit Mike.  
-Non du coup. »**

**Pour passer pour une vraie Humaine je redonnais le gout a la nourriture. Pendant le repart tous le monde était frustré quand enfin Jessica mit fin a ce silence :**

**« Tu as réussi a l'oublier ? Je savais très bien de quoi elle parlait  
-C'est encore dur pour moi mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'aide. Je ne pouvais pas continué. Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur ma joue.  
-Désolée Bella je ne savais pas.  
-C'est pas grave tu ne savais pas. » Je sortis de la cafétéria directions les toilettes pur me laisser aller. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, dès que je tournais la tête je reconnus Angéla, me voyant dans cet état elle me prit dans mes bras et me dit des paroles réconfortantes :  
« Ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
-Si je n'aurais jamais dut aller dans cette forêt. Lâchais-je entre deux sanglots  
-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il y avait un ours féroce, tu voulais être au calme.  
-Merci Angéla.  
-Au fait tu étais où pendant tout ce temps Charlie n'a rien voulut nous dire.  
-Pour tout te dire j'étais chez ma sœur et son riche fiancer.  
-Tu as une sœur depuis quand ?  
-En faite mon père n'aime pas en parler car elle c'est fiancer avec lui et deux jour après elle a annoncée a Charlie qu'elle partait loin au Caraïbes il c'est mis dans une colère noir et ils ne se sont plus jamais parler jusqu'a l'épisode de l'ours.  
-A d'accord c'est compliqués dans votre famille. On se mit à rire.  
-Dans quelque jour j'aurais quelqu'un à te présenter.  
-Serai le remplaçant de Mr Cullen ?  
-On ne peut rien vous cacher Mlle Weber. On a quoi comme cours ?  
-E.P.S pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je sèche, je vais voir Charlie.  
-Ok j'ai compris j'invente une excuse qui tient la route.  
-Que ferais-je sans toi ?  
-Je me le demande » **

**Je l'embrassai sur la joue et partie en direction de ma voiture je dois aller voir mon père il m'a manqué et dès que j'ai appris son état j'ai prit tellement peur il a été la quand je n'allais pas bien et je l'en remercie, a mon tour de l'aider. J'irais chassée ce soir j'ai acquis une certaine facilités avec le sang humain, il me dégoutte comment des vampires peuvent le trouver bon, je préfère mes yeux bleu a leurs yeux rouge cramoisi. Beurk !  
Bon il faut que je fasse ma liste :  
1/ je dois aller voir Charlie  
2/ je dois aller chassée  
3/ je dois aller voir Jake  
4/je dois parler au Cullen de Alex et Maria  
**

**Bizarrement je ne voulais pas faire cette tache. De toute façon il ne m'aime plus, s'il m'aimerait toujours il ne m'aurait pas abandonné. Je vis enfin l'hôpital. Je sortis de la voiture inspirais un bon coup pour me donner du courage. Quand il faut y aller faut y aller.**


End file.
